Idealnya: Ya! Inginku: Ya! Tapi sulit
by recalcitrance
Summary: Demi Tuhan dan seluruh jagat raya-Nya, tidak sulit untuk mengatakan "Ya!" / drama intensifies. freaky fic


Pemuda itu tersenyum, kepalanya mendongak, netranya fokus pada satu noktah putih yang cemerlang di ujung utara langit sana.

Polaris. Cantik.

"Ne," sela si gadis merah muda di hadapan, " _kau suka malam, bukan, Sasuke-_ kun?"

Rahang si pemuda sontak mengeras.

.

* * *

 _disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari dibuatnya fanfiksi ini._

* * *

.

Sulit.

Sulit sekali jantung berdegup ketika fakta bahwa kau memperhatikan apa yang aku suka mendarat pada realitasku.

Aku begitu meromantisasi malam.

Dan kau tidak tahu seberapa masif efek dialogmu itu kepadaku.

Sulit.

Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku untuk mengiyakan pertanyaanmu.

Karena "iya" tidak hanya mengesensikan:

 _"Ya, aku suka malam."_

"Iya" merupakan implikasi dari penyerahan diri. "Iya" menyimpan seribu emosi: bahwa aku menerimamu untuk mendampingi kekaribanku dengan malam. "Iya" memiliki arti bahwa aku siap untuk membawamu ke dalam duniaku, untuk membagi fantasiku akan malam bersamamu.

"Iya" artinya aku ingin romantis bersamamu.

Dan harus aku akui, "iya" sudah menunggu di pangkal tenggorokan, sudah menunggu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Detik ini, lidah hanya tinggal bergerak, bibir hanya tinggal membuka, dan pita suara hanya tinggal bergetar lamat-lamat ...

Hanya itu yang diperlukan untuk menyegel penerimaanku, untuk mengesahkan afeksi jujurku padamu. Dan ketika kata itu benar-benar aku uar, di ujung malam nanti, payung semestaku akan melebar untuk yang pertama kalinya, memberi ruang untuk sosokmu.

Namun sulit.

Bagiku sulit adalah menguarkan kata yang menyiratkan cita, _cita_ yang saat ini membuat dadaku sesak karena entah-hormon-apa yang enggan sirna.

Bagiku yang paling sulit adalah menanggalkan raga, menelanjangi jiwa yang penuh akan renjana, terutama ketika ada presensimu satu jengkal dari ujung kulitku.

Sulit.

Karena perihal melebarkan semesta,

aku tidak biasa.

.

Jadi, apa yang akan aku katakan?

.

* * *

 **Idealnya: "Ya!" Inginku: "Ya!"**

 **Tapi sulit.**

.

.

 _[a sasusaku fanfiction]_

* * *

.

 _"Hn,"_ gumam kemudian menelusup dari rongga mulut. Lidah refleks membasahi bibir yang seketika mengering.

.

* * *

Katakan!

"Ya!"

Hanya dua huruf!

"Ya!"

 _Demi Tuhan dan seluruh jagat raya-Nya, tidak sulit untuk mengatakan "Ya!"_

* * *

Ternyata aku munafik,

.

 _"Malam? Biasa saja."_

 _._

atau barangkali, hanya belum siap.

.

.

 **end**

* * *

Sebenernya fic ini sudah pernah dipublish (kira-kira) dua minggu yang lalu(?), tapi waktu itu entah kenapa aku delete beberapa jam setelah publish. Maaf author ini sangat labil haha

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini :) feedback dan review sangat dibutuhkan untuk penulisan yang lebih baik kedepannyaaaa

* * *

 **[A/N ini hampir sama panjang dengan ceritanya]**

Seperti yang udah kalian baca, atau bahkan dari visualnya aja, gaya penulisan fic ini beda banget sama fic-ficku yang lain. Judul dan isi cerita seolah nyambung jadi satu kesatuan, alih-alih dua bagian yang berbeda. Fic ini memang tujuannya hanya untuk menceritakan turbulensi di emosinya si Sasu, sih, dan aku pengen menceritakannya dengan se ... drama mungkin? LOL kalau gak cukup drama, maaf ya /bows

Dan fic ini juga bisa dibilang oksimoron(?). Dialog mereka berdua gak sama sekali meng-imply kegamangan si Sasuke, meskipun paragraf lainnya bener-bener mendeskripsikan itu. Kalau dilihat dari luar, percakapan mereka cuma seperti dua kalimat yang sangat amat santai, gak ada artinya, tapi di baliknya ada depth yang disembunyikan (terutama oleh Sasuke). Intinya, jangan cepet-cepet ngambil kesimpulan dari sesuatu, meskipun itu yang kamu denger. Highlight dari fic ini yang bener-bener mau aku ceritakan hanya itu sih :D

Haahh banyak bacot ya saya malam ini.

Oh, ya, Sasuke di sini OoC gak ya :(

Btw tadi sore baru baca pengunguman BTC huwaa terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih /bungkuk-bungkuk. Untuk orang insecure macam saya, those kinda things mean a lot lot lot... :")

Daann mari doakan semoga kesibukan semester baru perkuliahan tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas tulis menulis huwee maaf ya sqhcn, fic yang kutulis buatmu mungkin akan lumayan lama publishnya huhu :((


End file.
